


Раб

by Eliskander



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Plug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskander/pseuds/Eliskander
Summary: Магнус смотревший ему в глаза, когда он вошел, сейчас взгляда не поднимал. Он был могущественным магом когда-то, но сейчас не мог заставить себя собраться перед юнцом, которому его подарили.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке на Shadow World Kink: II-28. Малек. Магнус бессмертный раб, раз за разом меняющий хозяев. Шлюха, способная сыграть что угодно, лишь бы выжить (его магия заблокирована). Но став рабом Алека, Магнус впервые за долгие годы влюбляется. Страх перед неизбежным разочарованием в хозяине и надежда, на то, что тот действительно не такой как остальные. Хочется контрастов - нежности на фоне всеобщего презрения к нежити, ожидания боли и удивления от того, что её нет.

Всему миру известно, что рабство притупляет нравственное чувство рабовладельцев,  
а ведь аристократия — не что иное, как союз рабовладельцев, только под другим названием.

Марк Твен. «Янки из Коннектикута при дворе короля Артура».

 

Охотники - высшие существа, особенные, наделенные правом судить других и владеть ими. Как же.  
Магнус наряжался с особой тщательностью. Судя по шуму внизу, группа провалилась на вылазке. А значит, к нему скоро придут.  
«Придет» - поправил он себя, оглядывая отражение в зеркале. Черный шелковый халат с вышитыми пионами не скрывал ошейника, обнажая грудь едва ли не до живота. Охотники на памяти Магнуса любили демонстрацию собственной власти. Блокирующий его магию кусок металла натирал шею и расстраивал своим невозможно неэстетичным видом, но маг давно смирился с примитивностью хозяев, не обладающих чувством стиля. Лаитвуды. Львы сумеречного мира. А львы редко церемонятся с тем, что употребляют. Пусть даже не в пищу.

Руки холодели, Беин так и не привык жить без магии, словно, забрав ее, они раздели его догола. По-настоящему раздели. Перед тем, как поставить на колени и заставить так жить.

Перебирая перстни, Магнус морщился. Мысли цеплялись за реальность, как несчастные утопающие в ведре котята, которых хозяйская рука настойчиво держала у старого пластмассового дна. Ему была не одна сотня лет, но каждый раз, когда он слышал, как по лестнице поднимается его очередной хозяин, Магнус ощущал неконтролируемую дрожь и практически животный страх. Лаитвуды владели им не одно поколение. Переходящий приз. Безмолвный помощник. Библиотекарь или зельевар. А иногда безропотный партнер. Еще бы. Они ведь безгрешны. Трахаться вне института – нельзя. Позор. Нежить. А дома. Кто узнает, что творится дома? Дом ведь только для своих. А свои всегда будут молчать и покрывать друг друга. Надо же с кем-то быть до свадьбы, набираться опыта, экспериментировать. Так отчего бы не с ним?

«Действительно,» - хмыкнул про себя Беин и, взяв черную подводку, начал краситься. Черный ему шел. Всегда.  
Вряд ли те, кто его видели в таком макияже, понимали, зачем он. Не скрыть демонические желтые глаза. Нет. Его хозяева вряд ли осознавали простую истину, Магнус их напротив - подчеркивал. Даже здесь. Даже сейчас. Зная, что видна краска, но не выражение. Больше блесток. Больше драмы. Лаитвуды завели себе не котенка. Они завели мага. Ну, так пусть терпят.

Ведь он терпел.

«Для тебя» - говорили они, - «это даже не составляет труда. Ты же итак «такой». Так что не морщись. Не притворяйся, что тебе не хочется. Ты падший. Низший. Мы оказываем тебе честь…»

О том, что Магнус кусал губы до крови, пока пытался отмыться в ванной после этой «чести», говорить было некому. Да, он выбирал мужчин для себя раньше. Так же, как и женщин. Когда его сердце хотело этого.

А не когда у кого-то возникала необходимость «снять напряжение после тяжелой охоты». Они не готовили его, не желая пачкаться. И, если Магнус не угадывал со временем и настроением, после он едва мог дойти до ванны. Кровь портила одежду. Так что со временем у него осталось только черное - на нем почти не оставалось следов. Беин глянул на себя в зеркало. Ну, вот он был готов встретиться со своим новым хозяином. Этого молодого льва звали Алек. Говорили, он непреклонен к низшим. Магнус сглотнул. Последний его хозяин стал инквизитором. От одного воспоминания о нем у мага подгибались ноги. Он не просто бил его, отдавал друзьям для развлечений, пытал и насиловал. Нет, он отнял главное – надежду на то, что когда-нибудь все изменится.

***

Алек изучал свою новую собственность. Ему говорили о «домашней нежити». Возраст за этим ярким фасадом он скорее угадывал, осознавая, насколько маг старше него. Накрашенный, в украшениях, в халате, который больше подходил для женщин легкого поведения, этот Магнус смотрел на него пристально, слегка насмешливо.

\- Чем обязан?

Он говорил так, будто находился дома. Будто он, Алек, зашел к нему попросить об услуге. Так и было по идее, но это ощущалось неправильным. Нежить не имела прав в доме Лаитвудов. А Магнус не был гостем.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты сварил это зелье, - охотники двигаются быстро, несмотря на усталость после трудной охоты. Так что Алек оказался рядом, казалось, за одно мгновение. Но, привыкший к резким перепадам настроения предыдущего хозяина, Магнус шарахнулся назад так, словно его ударили. Он стукнулся о дверь шкафа и замер, будто скованный чем-то более прочным, чем цепь на ногах. Алек увидел ее только что, а точнее услышал, когда она глухо зазвенела в высоком ворсе дорогого ковра. В маге не осталось лоска и уверенности, будто кто-то вынул из него искру жизни, он явно боялся, и охотник понял, чего. Когда Алек был моложе, он слышал крики из этой комнаты очень редко. Обычно чародею затыкали рот. Так говорили другие, делясь подробностями и бравируя собственной смелостью. Это ведь было круто поиметь домашнюю суку, тем более, учитывая то, что эта сука была когда-то верховным магом Бруклина.  
\- Я не… - Алек не знал, что сказать. Нечто вроде: «я не буду трахать тебя сегодня» звучало бы совсем уныло. Магнус, смотревший ему в глаза, когда он вошел, сейчас взгляда не поднимал. Он был могущественным магом когда-то, но сейчас не мог заставить себя собраться перед юнцом, которому его подарили.  
\- Я не причиню тебе боли, - Алек смутился собственных слов. Он говорил очень тихо, так, будто старался не напугать дикое животное. Желтые, почти кошачьи глаза посмотрели на него недоверчиво, и Магнус севшим голосом пробормотал, - зелье будет готово через пару часов. - Помолчав мгновение, он добавил, - хозяин.  
\- Хорошо, - Алек поспешил к выходу. В комнате ему было нечем дышать. Нутро жгло будто огнем. Этот маг был нежитью, достойной презрения, но еще он был наполовину человеком, и его страх охотник ощущал практически кожей. Лаитвуды безжалостны к нежити. Это знали во всех мирах. Так отчего смотреть в глаза порочному, падшему созданию так тяжело? Может, дело было в том, что абсолютно уверенный в своей правоте Алек, заслуживший послужным списком убитой нежити расположение нынешнего инквизитора и этот «подарок» на день рождения, не ожидал, что смотреть в глаза вот так и на поле боя - не то же самое. Некогда низший пытается не бояться насилия, стоя напротив служителя Ангела. И у него не получается.

В этом нелепом халате, худой до истощения, накрашенный маг казался жалким и потерянным. Он не выглядел опасным чудовищем, монстром… хотя, кто знает, что было бы, если бы с ним была его магия.  
Алек шел на ужин с семьей. Запирая собственные сомнения в черный чулан сознания, он неосознанно выпрямил спину и, закрывшись от внешнего мира дежурной полуулыбкой в знак приветствия родных, решил разобраться со своей собственностью позже. Объяснить ему, что теперь все изменится.

***

Магнус сидел на полу в своей большой комнате у кровати. Он сварил несчастное зелье за пятнадцать минут. Оставив себе время для подготовки. Хозяин ведь наверняка придет развлечься. Молодой, сильный, лживый, ублюдочный сукин сын. Подводка была водостойкой, а вот тени - нет. Стирая разноцветные потеки с лица, маг сам себя ненавидел. Он не верил ни одному Лаитвуду. Но этот сумел сделать ему больно. Он напомнил ему о том, что жалость унизительна. Более жалким Магнус не чувствовал себя давно. Мальчишка сломал его привычный щит, за пару мгновений просто показав ему, насколько быстрее, сильнее него. Теперь он наверняка покажет свой характер. Утвердится в роли нового хозяина. После предыдущих таких «знакомств», когда каждый новый хозяин желал перещеголять прежнего в жестокости и безжалостности по отношению к нежити, Магнус отлеживался неделями. Его последний хозяин, нынешний инквизитор, в ночь их «знакомства» прибил мага к стене двумя металлическими прутами, пробив ладони и плечи. Беин не помнил, сколько провисел так распятый, истекая кровью, пока хозяин оставлял на его коже ожоги. Его сняли тогда, потому что он едва не умер. Кто-то из Лаитвудов. Не из жалости, а из практичности. Он был хорошей собственностью, полезной.

А потом инквизитор надел на него клетку. Отчего Беин звал его теперь только «инквизитором». Даже в мыслях маг понимал, что это прозвище ему подходило. Инквизиторы из мира людей тоже сожгли немало ведьм и магов, изощренно пытая их перед тем, как убить.

Ключей от клетки у него не было. Это изобретение хозяин принес из мира людей. Она запирала его член, мешая ему испытывать эрекцию. Но не мешала кончать от массажа простаты. Люди называли это доением. А инквизитор говорил, что кончать он будет только под Лаитвудом. И никак иначе.  
Это было мучительно - не иметь возможности получить полноценный оргазм. Зависеть от настроения хозяина. Просыпаться взмокшим от боли в паху и скулить в подушку. Но, когда инквизитор заставлял его носить пробку, будто распирающую его изнутри, задевающую простату – это было невозможно. Магнус не мог работать в такие дни - с алыми пятнами на щеках, с блуждающим взглядом. Он облокачивался о стол, стараясь найти правильный угол, и ждал, униженный, молчаливый. Зная, что, возможно, инквизитор снимет все это и, отымев его, даст, наконец, кончить. Это длилось годами, и вот: он его просто подарил. Как вещь. Надоевшую игрушку. Что душило его больше в этот момент, ненависть к себе или страх перед знакомством с предпочтениями нового хозяина, Магнус не знал. Он просто ждал шагов на лестнице и пил болеутоляющие. Лошадиную дозу, чтобы не кричать.

***

Алеку меньше всего хотелось снова возвращаться в эту комнату. Он не вполне понимал, как себя вести с этим рабом. Не то чтобы ему не намекали, что будут ждать определенных результатов в достижении искусства подчинения нежити, но какими методами? Краткие инструкции инквизитора, откровенно говоря, вгоняли в краску. Алек без жалости убивал нежить годами, но избивать и насиловать беспомощного мага, чтобы заставлять его сотрудничать с Лаитвудами, было выше его понимания и гораздо ниже внутренних принципов. К сексу он относился сдержанно, предпочитая не искать приключений в мире людей или нежити. Опыта у него не было. Возможно, еще и поэтому ему сделали такой подарок. Бесплатное пособие – раб для обучения премудростям любви, согласие которого не требовалось. И, судя по его состоянию, этим часто злоупотребляли.

Может, просто поговорить? Объяснить, что, если маг будет делать то, что нужно, ему не причинят боли? Нежить ведь могла быть разумной. Иногда. Хотя Алеку твердили, что этот маг был строптив и не желал подчиняться. Он решил попробовать.

Погруженный в свои мысли Алек не заметил, как вошел в комнату, отпирая ее своим ключом. В связке их было всего два. Один от двери, а отчего был второй, он не знал.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза – на столе стояла баночка с приготовленным зельем, второе – маг сидел рядом на стуле, сложив руки на коленях. Видимо, он его ждал. Но, когда Алек подошел ближе, он понял, что что-то не так. Коснувшись чужого плеча, охотник будто сдвинул хрупкий маятник равновесия, и Магнус едва со стула не упал. Его качнуло так, словно сил у него почти не было. Или он что-то выпил. Алкоголем не пахло, значит, зелье.

\- Что ты пил?

Бессмысленный остекленевший взгляд был ему ответом.

\- Что ты пил? – Алек сильнее тряхнул за плечо, и маг ответил, - чтобы тебе было удобнее, хозяин. Кое-что от боли. Просто я, кажется, превысил дозировку.

Говорил Магнус внятно, но очень тихо, и в какой-то момент его глаза закатились. Он фактически упал в руки охотника. Алек среагировал мгновенно, подхватив его. Все-таки сказалась привычка работать в экстренных ситуациях.

\- Я позову врача.  
\- Не надо, - полубессознательный маг встрепенулся в его руках, силясь заглянуть в глаза, - пожалуйста, меня накажут…

Алек поднял его на руки и положил на кровать. – Мне решать, наказывать тебя или нет. Я быстро.

Но, стоило ему сделать шаг в сторону двери, как раб с усилием скатился с кровати, фактически рухнув ему в ноги.

\- Я смогу помочь себе сам, прошу тебя, хозяин… это не смертельно, пройдет…

Алек убивал без сожалений, но смотреть, как нежить валяется у него в ногах, было тяжело. Вместо слов он попытался снова поднять Беина.

\- Они опять сдадут меня в подвал, как в прошлый раз, когда я попытался…

«Убить себя» - понял недосказанную мысль Алек и замер. Это выражение «сдадут в подвал» он уже слышал. Так приручали нежить в других домах. Позволяя любому желающему развлечься с узником подвала. Судя по состоянию мага, который даже едва соображая, боялся этого наказания, прошлого раза ему хватило.

\- Магнус… Магнус, послушай меня. Я так не поступлю, - Алек старался быть убедительным. Он пытался достучаться до раба, не в силах смотреть на то, как того трясет от страха. Он был бледнее бумаги на столе и почти не соображал. Грубо тряхнув его, Алек повысил голос, - ты меня понял? Успокойся.  
К удивлению Алека, маг ему больше не возразил. Он словно замер после встряски, послушный, будто кукла с неестественно застывшим взглядом. И охотник понял, что у него шок. Не от выпитого зелья, а от обращения. Его слишком часто били, желая вынудить подчиняться, и, когда закончили «обучение», он уже не мог контролировать часть выработанных рефлексов. В руках Алека оказался безропотный раб, готовый выполнять его приказы, достаточно было командного тона и проявления силы.

Выругавшись, Алек потащил его в ванную комнату. Из курса медицины он помнил, как лечить отравления. Нужно было опорожнить желудок. Неприятно, но не смертельно.

\- Пей воды, пей больше.

Магнус пил фактически с рук, потому что охотник придерживал ходивший ходуном в его руках стакан. Кроме того, Алек, стоя позади, обнял своего раба поперек груди, чтобы удержать его на ногах.

Держал он его без труда, но ладони помимо воли ощущали сквозь тонкий шелк халата каждую выступающую кость ребра.  
Эта близость обостряла восприятие. Магнус пах чем-то сладким, он был ниже ростом, и Алек внезапно осознал его хрупкость. Без магии он мог бы драться как человек, но именно человеческая природа его сейчас подводила.

\- А теперь пальцы в рот, - хмуро бросил Алек, отставив стакан, и Магнус сделал то, что ему приказали, опускаясь на колени.

Шум воды в раковине, блики тусклого света на медном кране, черный блестящий кафель – все это ушло на второй план, когда чужие губы обхватили его пальцы. Маг медленно посасывал пальцы охотника, прикрыв глаза так, что причудливый узор теней был теперь Алеку виден. Правую руку словно жаром обожгло, с трудом сглотнув, чувствуя, как язык оглаживает и посасывает безымянный палец, Алек моргнул и с силой оттолкнул раба. Переводя дыхание, он смотрел на то, как тот с трудом поднимается с пола.

\- Надо вызвать рвоту, - чтобы сказать хоть что-то, пробормотал Алек.

На что Беин безразлично кивнул ему и отвернулся к унитазу. Его рвало водой с синеватой примесью. Еды в желудке не было совсем. Алек взял это на заметку. Обессилев, маг нажал на спуск и, не прося помощи, ухватился за раковину, пытаясь встать. Алек помог ему, ощущая влажную от холодного пота кожу чужого живота. Халат сползал с плеч, обнажая и без того не сильно одетого раба. Пока Магнус полоскал рот, Алек старался не пялиться, но зеркало показывало ему все, что считало нужным. Полы халата распахнулись, и он видел, что пониже пояса у мага надето странное приспособление.

\- Что это?

Магнус посмотрел в зеркало и встретился с ним взглядом. – Клетка, - хрипло пробормотал он. И, видя непонимание на лице хозяина, добавил, - чтобы я не мог получить... удовольствие. Никак, кроме как во время анального секса.

Алек вспыхнул, но не смог отвести взгляд от влажных губ, которые раб облизывал в отражении.

\- Тот второй ключ, он…  
\- От этой клетки, - подсказал раб и опустил голову: он чувствовал все, что испытывал Алек в этот момент. Тонкая ткань халата от этого не защищала. Боги мальчика явно не обидели в сложении. Магнус поморщился. Будет больно. Тот явно не понимал, что делать, а в таких случаях Магнус не имел права подсказать, как лучше - ему всегда доставалось по полной.

\- Там в шкафчике смазка, - без особой надежды посоветовал Магнус.

Он помнил, как инквизитор любил трахать его практически на сухую, разрешая перед этим только вылизать член.

«Будешь лучше стараться, - говорил он. – Будешь знать свое место».

Алек ощущал, что раб дрожит практически неконтролируемо, будто от холода. Ему явно было еще плохо. Но ни в интонациях, ни в глазах не было ни намека на просьбу о милости. Вероятно, он просто не верил в такую возможность.  
Охотник постарался подавить плотское и развернул к себе лицом бледного мага.

\- Надо это снять, - Алек не нашел в себе сил сказать «клетка», но в обращенных на него глазах промелькнуло выражение не то благодарности, не то страха.  
Чувствуя, что у него пылают даже уши, Алек посадил на борт ванны мага и достал из кармана ключи. Пока он расстегивал позолоченный замок, порадовался воцарившемуся молчанию. Комментировать что-то он явно не смог бы.

Сглотнув, Алек спросил, - на тебе… есть что-то еще? То, что надо снять?

«Кроме этого проклятого ошейника и цепи?» - Магнус едва не прикусил себе язык. Вместо этого он повернулся спиной и чуть прогнулся, облокачиваясь о ванну руками.

Алек с мгновение на него смотрел, затем неловко откинул халат. Что-то было вставлено в анус. Снаружи оно имело небольшое кольцо, за которое, видимо, следовало потянуть. Потянув, Алек услышал, как шипит сквозь зубы измученный раб. Эта штука явно была большой. Смотря, как края ануса раздвигаются, оголяя предмет, охотник ощутил редкое для себя желание – сбежать. Убраться подальше, не знать, не чувствовать, как каменеют чужие мышцы под его руками от напряжения.

\- Скажи, если будет больно, - Алек сам не понял, зачем сказал это. Но Магнус обернулся и глянул на него через плечо.  
\- Он оставил это во мне. Чтобы тебе было приятнее. Я… я слишком… у меня неподходящая комплекция для таких крупных парней и… - Магнус замолчал, прикусывая губы. Пробка почти вышла. Ему казалось, что та доставала ему до горла, когда при ходьбе она двигалась в прямой кишке.  
\- Ты как? – Алек отложил странный предмет, едва ли не жестом, которым берут ядовитую змею. Раб улыбнулся ему, странно, очень тепло. Он запахивал свой халат и не переставал улыбаться.

Только тут Алек понял, что маг плачет и пытается это скрыть. Руки у него не могли сладить с поясом, и, откровенно говоря, Алек понимал его состояние.

\- Давай помогу, - охотник поймал холодные руки в свои и сжал их, - я не чудовище.

Магнус ничего не ответил ему, отводя взгляд. Он позволил завязать пояс и довести себя до кровати.

Этот странный красивый мальчик решил играть с ним в добродетель. Играть ли? Действительно ли он был так жесток, чтобы дать надежду, а потом отнять ее. Магнусу было слишком много лет, чтобы тешить себя иллюзиями. От львов рождаются львята. Все остальное - просто его разыгравшееся воображение. Но чужие руки были сильными и впервые не причиняли ему боли. Закрыв глаза, он практически мгновенно провалился в тяжелый сон. Во сне на него из зеркала смотрел Алек Лаитвуд, и Магнус не знал, чего ему бояться больше: гнева своего нового хозяина или собственного тревожно забившегося сердца.

***

Эти молчаливые слезы сказали Алеку намного больше, чем слова. Его раба истязали годами, он забыл, что значит сострадание, и, когда охотник помог ему, облегчил его состояние, тот расплакался от безысходности. А теперь Алек смотрел на то, как он спит. Потерянный, одинокий в этой громадной кровати. Цепь на ноге ограничивала его перемещение по дому. Ее длины хватало только на эту комнату. Плюс пара охранных заклятий на двери и ошейник. Присев рядом, Алек оглядел кожу: металл явно ее натирал. Магнус кутался в свой халат в то время, как кто-то другой кутался бы в меха. Даже во сне он будто мерз. И Алек, решив позже обдумать слишком странный вечер, просто лег рядом, стараясь согреть. Раб прижался к нему почти мгновенно, неосознанно ища тепла. Пока он спал, казался Алеку таким молодым. Видимо, действительно правду говорят: «Глаза - зеркало души». Душа, запертая в этом бессмертном теле, истосковалась по многим вещам, и, обнимая мага, Алек едва заметно улыбнулся. Он мог дать ему немного тепла, как сегодня. В этом же не было ничего плохого, так?

***

Утром Алек принес в эту запертую комнату завтрак. И, смотря, как пришедший в себя маг заинтересованно изучает поднос, добавил, - я на тренировку.  
Магнус, успевший с утра крепко постучать себя по голове, лучезарно ему улыбнулся. За то, что он вчера выкинул, инквизитор спустил бы его в подвал на долгие месяцы, а молодой Лаитвуд, кажется, провел ночь, согревая его, судя по мятой футболке. Беин оглядел наспех сделанный бутерброд и стакан сока. Он не любил бутерброды и не пил сока, если было вино, но хозяин принес ему завтрак, и это делало этот несчастный бутерброд самым вкусным в мире. – Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил он. – За все, - вкрадчиво добавил он, провожая взглядом уходящего охотника.  
Алек еще долго чувствовал этот взгляд, настороженный, обманчиво расслабленный и очень личный.  
То, что случилось между ними вчера, создало вотум доверия, и он был этому рад.  
Правда, вспоминая все эти штуки и то, как сжималось кольцо мышц на том странном инструменте, Алек чувствовал себя не вполне в форме. Возможно, от этого он так спешил на тренировку. Знакомый ритм и нагрузка расслабят тело. Ему хотелось в это верить. А еще он напоминал себе, что Магнус – нежить. И вся эта внешняя хрупкость обманчива. Надо сказать, не сильно помогало. Картинка крутилась слишком навязчиво. Он хотел ощутить, как бы эти мышцы сжимались вокруг…

\- Алек! Вот ты где! – его парабатай давно ждал. И, слава Ангелу, ни о чем не спрашивал.

***

Вставая с постели, маг порадовался странному дню, в котором и для него нашлось немного радости.  
Во всяком случае, теперь ничего не оттягивало и не вызывало двусмысленных ощущений пониже пояса.  
По этому поводу он планировал принять ванну с лепестками даурской розы, из которой варил благовония от случая к случаю, и сварить себе чашку горячего настоящего кофе. Ингредиентов у него было громадное количество, и, что там стоит на полочках, редко кого волновало в этой семье. Он просто составлял списки в конце каждого месяца и отдавал хозяину. Жаль, что бренди нельзя было пронести таким образом. Ведь было, что отметить. Молодой Лаитвуд, оказавшийся его новым хозяином, был не так плох. А взъерошенный и улыбающийся…

Магнус со стоном повалился обратно на кровать. «Ничему меня жизнь не учит».

***

\- Ты провел у него всю ночь, - Изи спросила, как бы между прочим, и Алек, не успевший придумать, что сказать, замер, как пойманный с поличным.  
\- Какой он? – не дала опомниться сестренка. – Говорят, красивый. Да?

Алек, вспоминая экзотичный вид своего раба, задумчиво что-то промычал в ответ.

\- А можно посмотреть?

Поймав растерянный взгляд брата, Изи рассмеялась, - уже ощущаешь себя собственником?

***

Узнав, что Алек хочет привести к нему сестру, Магнус перемерил с десяток вещей и повздыхал о том, что кое-что давно вышло из моды. Он не знал Изи - девушек к нему прежние хозяева не допускали. Неужели его репутацию соблазнителя еще кто-то помнил?

\- А какая она? – он выглянул из-за китайской ширмы с белыми цветками лотоса.

Алек читал приготовленную для него книгу о демоне, на охоту за которым его команда собиралась пойти завтра. Магнус консультировал хозяина, как всегда. Только теперь это был Алек.

\- Добрая, - не задумываясь, ответил Алек, и Магнус отчего-то захотел поверить ему. Возможно, она была просто похожа на брата. Он одергивал себя, убеждая не поддаваться этой мирной иллюзии новой жизни, но не мог ей сопротивляться. С того момента, как Алек вошел в эту дверь, он не причинил ему вреда. И, судя по тикающим часам, это был новый рекорд в жизни Магнуса в семье Лаитвудов.

Одевшись в черные шелковые штаны и такую же черную рубашку со шнуровкой из агатовой нити, Магнус накинул пестрый вышитый алым шелком халат и присел на пол у ног Алека. Заглянув в глаза, он осторожно положил голову ему на колени и замер.

\- Как думаешь, я ей понравлюсь?

Алек ощутил, как мурашки побежали по коже там, где маг касался его. Чужие длинные черные волосы рассыпались у него на коленях, спина задеревенела, а дыхания перестало хватать.

Магнус был накрашен алым с черным, в затейливых украшениях, пахнущий чем-то терпким и сладким, и Алек с трудом удержался от желания погладить его по голове. На мгновение ему показалось, что к нему на колени присела диковинная райская птица.

\- Думаю, да, - наконец отозвался он.

Магнус приподнялся, посмотрел ему в глаза и молча кивнул. В мгновение, когда он не улыбался нарочито ласково и не старался нравиться, Алек чувствовал его искренность и глубоко запрятанный страх.

\- Все будет хорошо, - Алек погладил острую скулу раскрытой ладонью, и Магнус прикрыл глаза, подставляясь под эту незатейливую ласку.  
Вошедшая в этот момент Изи, заставила Алека отпрянуть и чуть не упасть со стула. Магнус предпочел остаться на полу, улыбаясь звонкому смеху девушки. Ее брат, видимо, редко бывал таким неуклюжим.

\- Он просто большой медвежонок, - маг подмигнул ей.

\- О нет!

«Он просто влюбился» - не сказала она.

\- Он самый настоящий медведь!

Они смеялись еще какое-то время, пока Алек собирал разбившуюся чашку, которая слетела со стола.

***

\- Раньше у меня были короткие волосы и всегда модная стрижка, - вечером Алек иногда оставался подольше, и они лежали на широкой кровати, составляя схемы боев и изучая классификацию демонов, которую пояснял ему Магнус. Он, несомненно, знал куда больше из личной практики, чем половина знакомых Алека. И это всегда было интересно.

\- А потом тебе надоело?

«А потом меня сделали рабом, и хозяева стали решать за меня, какую стрижку мне носить. К тому же, длинные волосы удобно наматывать на кулак»

\- Да… захотелось разнообразия. Тебе нравится?

Алек пожал плечами, - красиво. Но странно. Они почти по пояс. Тебе удобно?

Магнус подлез ближе, греясь, - я хотел сделать стрижку. Ты не против?

\- Нет, - Алек читал раритетное издание о демонах, лежа на черных шелковых простынях, и казался очень погруженным в книгу. Маг посмотрел в зеркальный потолок и усмехнулся. Уж чего-чего, а чтения на этой кровати еще не случалось. Ну что ж, все бывает впервые.

***

\- Вот так демон наполняет женщину, даря ей свое отродье, такое, как ты, - инквизитор и не думал останавливать воду, которая все больше оттягивала живот, стоявшего на четвереньках Магнуса. Эта клизма не была первой, но впервые магу было так страшно. Он тяжело дышал, ощущая, как в тело вливается вода.

Его распирало до боли, и он решился попросить.

\- Хозяин… хозяин, достаточно, пожалуйста…

Неимоверно хотелось опорожниться, но вставленная объемная пробка этому мешала.

\- Чувствуешь, как ты был неудобен ей? Понимаешь, как это было противоестественно?

И Магнус соглашался со всем и каялся в грехах, выдуманных и настоящих, потому что ощущал себя беременной коровой, судя по количеству воды, которое в него влили. А потом хозяин стал ему дрочить, присев рядом и подсунув руку под живот, и он взвыл от смеси боли и наслаждения.

С криком же Магнус и проснулся.

Старые воспоминания играли с ним злую шутку в минуты сомнений. Алека не было второй день, маг переживал и не находил себе места. Он привык к их совместным вечерам, разговорам, человеческому общению, по которому так скучал все эти годы. А теперь Алек не пришел. Был занят? Нашел себе подружку? Ревность шевельнулась где-то в животе тугим узлом, и Магнус прикрикнул на нее, заставляя умолкнуть. Алек мог просто забыть о нем? В конце концов, какому хозяину захочется постоянно баловать своего раба?

Когда ввели этот новый закон в сумеречном мире, и нежить потеряла права на свободу, Магнус думал, что еще можно все исправить, что охотники одумаются и не перережут всех, до кого доберутся - он ошибался. Отсортировав «полезных» и «бесполезных», охотники так и поступили. И теперь такому, как он, с клеймом нежити, очень везло, если хозяин попадался не слишком жестокий. Нетерпимость пестовалась и процветала. Их клеймили, продавали, меняли и убивали. И закон теперь нежити не касался и не спасал. Но Алек… этот мальчишка сумел вырасти, как цветок, пробивший асфальт. Он был невероятен в своей человечности. Был словно вне окружения, оставался верным своим собственным принципам. И Магнусу не хотелось его потерять.

Когда к нему пришла Изи, он все понял.

***

На их группу напали. Алек остался прикрывать отход. И его зацепило. Сильно. Слишком сильно.

\- Я могу помочь ему, могу хотя бы попытаться, - Магнус просил и готов был умолять, но охотница молча кивнула. Видимо, у нее тоже не осталось вариантов для брата. Она разрубила мечом цепь на его ноге и прошептала, - если тебя увидят вне этой комнаты, убьют.

\- Пусть, - согласился маг. Он осознавал, что после всего просто не сможет жить прежней жизнью.

И они решились, крадясь ночью по коридорам Института.

Чувствуя, как колотится сердце, Магнус попросил ее у входа в лазарет. – Сними ошейник. Он подчиняется семье Лаитвудов. Просто его разомкни.

\- И ты не выкинешь какую-нибудь глупость?

Магнус на нее просто посмотрел. И Изи сделала то, что он просил. В этот момент она поняла, что не только ее брат был счастлив в той комнате.  
Разминая запястье, маг вспомнил старые пассы и заклятья. Его магия все еще была с ним. И, закрыв глаза, он доверился ей, позволил себя подхватить и отдал этому все, что мог.

***

Приходил в себя маг уже ранним утром. Он лежал в своей комнате наверху. Выспавшийся, но странно опустошенный. Вчера он потратил на Алека…  
Буквально подскочив на кровати от одной мысли, Магнус увидел его рядом. Алек спал, все еще бледный, но здоровый.  
Маг отрубился во время лечения, выкачав из себя все, что можно. И Алек принес его. А потом, обессиленный, остался рядом. Изи их прикрыла.

«Сообщница» - добавил про себя Магнус и улыбнулся. Слабо и устало.

\- Спи, - не открывая глаз, пробормотал Алек. – Еще рано.

И Магнус устроился рядом, потерся щекой о теплое плечо и прикрыл глаза.

На нем по-прежнему не было цепи и ошейника. Определенно, эта весна пьянила даже сквозь толстые стены Института. Иначе, как можно было объяснить его счастливую улыбку?

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю за бетинг: Rena_san


End file.
